


Happy 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Happy 2

Clint was contented with his life  
He has managed to salvage,   
His past deeds.  
He is truly happy,  
Then he has been in years.

He wouldn't change anything.   
His life may,  
Had not had a very,  
Nice beginning,   
But it turned out to be alright.


End file.
